Lolita
by surprisedreader
Summary: Netherlands comes home after a long day wanting to do nothing more then hide away in his room till the end of time. The idea sounds even more apealing when he finds a cute girl waiting for him. Netherlands/Canada Not a gender-bender! Cross-dressing


Another Netherlands Canada story! Please don't kill me for not updating How to tame wild horse or I just wanna cook! Sometimes I just need a break so I can build up some more ideas! :/ anyway please read and review!

Holland sighed as he unlocked the door to his house. "God it had been a long day, arguments with Belgium, arguments with Germany, arguments with France, when will it end?" All he wanted to do was crawl into bed and never come out again.

The nation kicked the door shut behind him, rubbing at his forehead as he headed for the staircase; he paused when he noticed something off. Running a hand through his spiky light brown hair, he abandoned his previous path and instead walked into the kitchen. There was a bottle of rum on the table along with an empty drink glass.

Holland resisted the urge to sigh again as his amber eyes scanned the room and found his drug cabinet open. He was not in the mood for company nor any punk who thought they could break into his home and steal his supplies. He heard a thump upstairs followed by a giggle making him roll his eyes. Best to deal with this quickly so he could get with his plan to sleep the rest of his existence away. Capping the rum, putting it back in its place and closing the cabinet he walked softly up his staircase trying to hide the fact that he was coming. Scaring the crap out of whoever was up there would just be an added bonus and may even put him in a better mood.

Holland pushed open his door and just blinked at the back of the woman in his bedroom. She was standing at the window on here nylon covered tip toes trying to see something outside. His eyes traced the back of white hoes up until he caught the sight of flawless creamy flesh of thighs before that too disappeared under a fluffy red short skirt that had all white stitching. Holland could just spot the white lace of her panties as she leaned forward a little more trying harder to see something. He swallowed hard and let his eyes travel hungrily up her tightly laced corset covered back. Under the corset she had on a thin white lace long sleeved shirt that showed off more of that beautiful smooth flesh underneath the cloth. The top had little designs stitched into that Netherlands couldn't quite make out and was a little too long so it just left the tips of her fingers exposed as she pressed her cloth covered hands against the cool glass as if that would help her see whatever it was she was looking for outside. Her hair was pulled up into two perfect shinning golden pigtails with a gentle wave in them. It was obvious she had either spent hours putting that wave in her locks or she was just lucky and had a fantastic head of hair. Since he couldn't smell anything other than her sweet perfume and not hair product, he guessed the latter.

"Can I help you?" he finally spoke up.

The girl dropped down to the flat of her feet and turned around quickly making the short skirt flair up a little so he caught another sight of the sinfully white undergarments. She let out a soft 'oh' as she looked at him with wide purple eyes as they took in the sight of the tall Dutchman standing in the door way. He could tell she was wearing light bit of makeup keeping with the natural beauty of her own face, though he thought it had more to do with her feeling strange about putting the stuff on herself to make it look that way. Her skirt hooked up on the right side almost all the way to his hip and was pinned up with a red and white bow showing off the vast amount of petticoat underneath. He again let his eyes wander upwards over the tightly tied corset, which showed off the girl's slight hips with another similar bow adorning the center of her chest. In her mouth, she had a sucker that she slowly pulled out with a small popping sound. He wondered if the candy was part of the outfit or a side effect of the Ecstasy she had stolen out of his cabinet in the kitchen

"Actually I was hoping to help you" she said shyly, a blush dusting over her cheeks as she linked her fingers behind her back swaying a little like she could hear music "I was watching for you out the window."

"Were you now?" he asked smiling widely and taking a deep breath of air through his nose. The sweet smell of her skin greeted him again but this time he could identify it, the scent of maple.

"Yes" she replied smiling in return as she slowly walked towards him. When she was close enough she leaned in on tip toes, her mouth hovering right below his own, before her eyes seemed to catch sight of her own red dress drawing her interest away.

Holland chuckled at her. "I would love that but I don't think my boyfriend would be happy about it" he teased hooking a finger under her chin and gently making her look back up at him. She blinked for a moment trying to catch up with his words.

"I don't mind." She replied tilting her head to the side looking adorably cute as she popped the sucker back in her mouth and tapped a finger on her chin thinking. "I am your boyfriend so it's ok right?" he finally added pushing the sucker to the side of her mouth so she could talk without pulling it out again.

Holland smiled again. "True enough" he replied before standing upright looking the smaller over. "What's the occasion Mattie? You never just come over and dress up for me...not that I'm complaining" he added quickly watching the pout form on the cross-dressing Canadians face. "I'm just wondering why?"

Matthew pulled the sucker from his mouth again giving it a hard suck as he did to get off the excess saliva and Holland held back a groan at the how unintentionally hot the blond was being. "Do I always need a reason to come see you and be nice to you?" he asked pouting a little more as his hips swung back and forth the toe of his right foot dug into the ground as he looked away guiltily. "I am a bad boyfriend if that's true."

Holland lifted Canada's face again and the other leaned into the touch a blissful smile on his face. "I'm happily surprised to see you; I just had a long day."

"May I help you unwind?" he asked shyly, batting fake innocent lavender colored eyes at him. Holland couldn't help but smile again before he leaned down scooping Matt up under the crook of his legs making him squeal as he walked them towards the bed dropping the other down so he bounced on the mattress desperately trying to hold the skirt down and keep his knees together so he wouldn't flash Holland.

"Oh why so shy now Matthew? Before, you were looking out my window, bending over so nicely, just enticing me to take you right there for the whole world to see." With that, the Canadian's face turned bright red and tried to sputter out a reply, he couldn't seem to find the words; Holland couldn't help but to keep teasing.

"You probably wanted me to didn't you? You would get off knowing anyone who looked up in my window could watch you take it like a little slut" he tugged on a pigtail for emphasis and Matthew's breath hitched. Holland leaned forward trapping the smaller body below his own as he purred dirty suggestions in his lover's ear.

"Belgium and Germany are just next door you know, in their own houses they could see right in here. And your 'mother' right across the pond there, he could probably even appreciate the view if he wanted, but you would like that wouldn't you?" Netherlands could feel heat rolling off Matthew and knew his face would be bright red at such dirty ideas. To be honest he had no idea if the Canadian was into such things, in fact he knew voyeurism to be a sexual offense back in the other's home. Then again so was ecstasy and the Canadian partook in the substance from time to time when he came to visit. It would be something to look into at a later date but not now. Not when Matt had gotten all dressed up without him asking and was willing to play the role of an innocent Lolita for him.

Holland decided to stop his teasing before he pushes too far and ran his hand down the soft material of the dress before feeling a bulge. He paused rubbing it slowly up and down and listened to Matthew gasp and fight back a moan timidly."Oh no Mattie, don't hold back." Netherlands said moving down the Canadian's body placing little kisses on clothed skin as he went before he was kneeling on the floor by the side of the bed and jerked the other over with him so nylon covered shaved legs were hanging over the side.

"I like the noises you make the best you know that." He looked up and sure enough Matthew's face was bright red and he was covering it with his hands though he was peeking down at Holland through open fingers. Somewhere along the way the sucker had wound up back up in his mouth and he was sucking on it vigorously, trying to focus on anything but the way large hands were slowly easing his thighs apart.

Holland grinned once he had Matthews legs spread and the tent in his oh so pure panties exposed. "Well well well…" He said leaning forward to nuzzle at the hidden cock. "What do we have here?" Matthew eeped and tried to close his legs again but Dutchman held them firmly open as he traced his tongue over the hidden treasure. He heard Matthew whimper above him. "You're so hard already Matt. Were you playing with yourself before I got home?"

When there was no answer He lifted one of Matthews's legs and gave him a playful slap on the behind. "Take that sucker out of your mouth and answer me when I ask you a question." He said enjoying the wet spot forming from the Canadian's pre-cum, darkening a spot on the undergarments.

The blond let out a surprised noise at the spanking and quickly pulled the candy from his mouth. "Yes!" he cried out completely embarrassed.

"Oh?" Holland ask sitting back some on his heels as a devious thought formed in his mind. "Show me."

"W-what?" Matthew asked blinking in confusion.

"Show me." He repeated. "Show me how you touched yourself while you waited for me to come home."

"B-but H-Holland!" He stuttered closing his legs again now that they weren't being held open. "I-I can't!"

"Why not?"

"Because i-it's so embarrassing! I would be so…exposed and-"

'Oh come on now. Surely you aren't afraid of touching yourself in front of me! You, who was feared by the German's during the world wars, are afraid of little old me?" He teased and Canada almost rolled his eyes.

"Fighting wars and having sex are two different things." He replied but Holland could see he was winning.

"No they are not. They are both battles of sorts." He could see Canada rolling the idea around in his X hazed mind and could have cheered when the blond sighed giving in.

"Alright" he said blushing and refusing to meet Holland's eyes as he got up onto his knees. Ever so slowly, slightly shaking hands traced over his corset going down, down, down until they reached his exposed flesh of his legs before slipping back up the skirt. Holland watched as Matthew's eyes fluttered closed and he gently rubbed at his own cock through the lace underwear. Slowly his hand grew firmer and more confident in his touches and he slipped his hand into the cage finally grasping hard velvety flesh in his hands. His breath hitched and his nose flared as he fought back making sounds. Holland wouldn't look away if someone offered him all the land in the world.

"Is that all you did?" He asked softly.

"No." Matthew replied back even softer his hand slowing down in its movements as he seemed to debate whether or not to continue. Holland crossed his fingers and waited patiently as the blond made his decision. Matthew faced away from him and leaned forward making the skirt flip forward as he shimmed the panties down so they were off but still hooked around his upper legs so he couldn't spread his legs too far. Holland moaned softly at the sight of his lover's tight, exposed ass up in the air and almost chocked when saliva dampened fingers snaked between his thighs and pressed inside.

This time Matthew couldn't fight down the moans as he both rubbed himself and forced his fingers in and out of his own body. "Holland a-ahhh. P-please." He begged cracking an eye open to peek at the brunette on the floor. "This is so embarrassing. Please I need you. "

"God you're so fucking hot." Netherlands replied before standing up. "I could watch you all day. But how can I deny you when you're begging so cutely." He pulled the others finger out of his way and pushed his hand off his large cock as well. "Come here baby. I have something better for you to suck on." He teased pulling off his shirt and then his pants uncovering his own dick. Matthew turned around and eagerly put the cock in his mouth sucking noisily as Holland grabbed hold of the pigtails and pulled.

"Make it nice and wet Mattie. What a good boy." He breathed out as Matthew took him all the way into his mouth and swallowed. Holland felt his knees go weak and jerked Matthew back before he could do it a second time and end this before the Ducthman could even enter him.

"Cheater," the amber eyed man grumbled as the Canadian grinned innocently back up at him. "Turn around, ass up nice and high." He growled out feeling slightly embarrassed himself at almost finishing before he had intended to. Matthew laughed but did as told wiggling a little suggestively the ecstasy giving him a little more confidence than normal to tease his lover. "Please?" he begged looking back at the taller man. "I want your cock inside me so bad."

"Good Lord." Holland moaned before doing as asked. He pushed into the prepared hole and groaned at the tightness. "Fuck Mattie." He felt the Canadian shifting under him trying to get used to the intrusion so he hooked his arm around and grasped the others large manhood stroking him slowly till he was shaking with need.

"Holland please! Move!" he begged rocking back trying to encourage the brunette to fuck him.

Netherlands didn't need to be asked twice. He pounded into the smaller man till he was screaming, all shyness forgotten as he cried out in pleasure.

"Holland! A-ahh, God Holland please I'm so close!" Canada begged as Holland slowed down teasing the other. When Netherlands refused to do as he asked Canada half growled as he twisted around jerking Holland down onto the bed and re-impaled himself onto the other's cock. His skirts hid anything from sight but it didn't matter as the Canadian took charge and started to bounce up and down making his own break neck pace, leaving Netherlands trying to figure out what just happened. Canada took charge so rarely Holland forgot that the other was actually quite strong and just because he didn't throw it around all the time like his southern brother didn't mean he didn't know how to get what he wanted.

Holland groaned when Canada tightened his inner walls teasingly as he continued move though he switched from bouncing to rocking forward like he was riding a horse. "You make a better cowboy then your brother." He said grinning as sharp purple eyes scowled down at him.

"Can we ohh…not talk about him during sex?" He asked nails digging in a little a pout on his gloss covered lips.

"Oh god you keep rocking like that and I won't ever mention him again!" Netherlands replied back arching a little as he matched Matthews pace grabbing hold of his hips.

Canada slipped a hand up his skirts grabbing hold of his erection and started to pump quickly and with abandon until he threw his head back eyes open wide as his body shook with his completion. "HOLLAND!" he cried out his ass tightening around his lovers dick as he shoved inside a few more times before he to finished. Holland collapsed on the bed panting before he opened his eyes to look up at Matthew who hadn't moved. The Canadian was looking at the white fluid on his hands and was slowly lapping it all off. "I made a mess in my skirts," he complained lightly not even looking winded "this was my favorite one."

Holland almost whimpered when Matthew looked down at him hungrily. "Can we take this off and play again?" Fucking ecstasy and its fucking extra energy boost. Well…at least if he was going to crawl into bed and never come out this wasn't a bad way to spend it. He thought as he watched Matthew lick up the last of the cum and start to unlace his corset.

REVIEWWW!


End file.
